El mejor de mis recuerdos
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Touya & Sakura]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Cuando la pluma entró en su cuerpo, Sakura cayó en trance. Parecía un sueño, pero eran los recuerdos borrados que volvían a su mente. . .


_**El mejor de mis recuerdos.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando la pluma entró en su cuerpo, Sakura cayó en trance.

Parecía un sueño, pero eran los recuerdos borrados que volvían a su mente. . .

Caliente, la habitación estaba caliente, casi sofocante, y sin embrago ella se sentía muy bien.

*** No, aahhh. . . ***

Un gemido escapó de su boca; se mordió el labio inferior, sus mejillas teñidas en rosa. Un constante cosquilleo que nacía en su entrepierna la estaba llenando de sensaciones nuevas para ella, no!. . . de sensaciones que ya había olvidado.

La chica abrió los ojos, deseosa de saber, deseosa de recordar.

Y lo vio. . . su hermano Toya, desnudo ante sus ojos.

Sakura se sonrojó aun más, separó los labios tratando de preguntar: ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, pero su boca de inmediato fue sellada por los hambrientos labios del muchacho.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura se hallaba correspondiendo el asalto a sus labios, totalmente entregada al hombre cuyas manos la recorrían casi con desesperación, recreándose en la pequeña y delicada figura de su amada; apretando con tierna pasión los pequeños senos de la chiquilla, mientras su lengua exploraba su boca, robándole el aliento.

*** To-Toya, tame, mmm. . . ***

La joven arqueó la espalda; aquello que intentase decir no le importaba a su hermano, quien alojó fácilmente un par de dedos en la vagina de la princesa.

*** Ahhh, Toya, Toya. . . ***

Sakura gemía y se retorcía bajo el musculoso cuerpo de su apuesto hermano; sus delgadas piernas completamente separadas, permitiendo que el rey enterrase sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, a su entero antojo.

*** Me encanta verte tan excitada. ***

Le susurró él, para luego besarla y masajear el pecho izquierdo con la mano libre.

*** Onii-chan!. ***

Sakura se entregó fácil. No sería la primera vez y mentiría si negase que esto no le encantaba, que Toya la tocase de esa manera, que le hiciera el amor. . .

_""Lo quiero tanto.""_

Pensaba la princesa mientras se deleitaba con el orgasmo que le produjeron los traviesos y expertos dedos del rey.

La chica se arqueó satisfecha y llena de gozo y sin embrago, deseosa de más, comenzó a mover las caderas, ondulando, haciéndole ver a su compañero que necesitaba ser penetrada. . . ¡ya!.

Toya sonrió, la niña entre sus brazos no era la misma de siempre. La naturaleza sexual de Sakura la cambiaba y la dominaba completamente, la volvía insaciable, apasionada, la hacía olvidarse de pudores y tabúes, la enloquecía de deseo y eso era algo que al muchacho le encantaba y de lo que podía sacar ventaja, haciéndola suya cuando y donde quería, cuantas veces se le antojaba.

*** Hazlo ya!!. ***

Le rogó ella, provocándolo con un apasionado beso.

Entonces, el moreno se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven, deslizando la punta de su pene a lo largo de la línea vaginal que lo esperaba ansiosa.

*** Ahh, onii-chan. . . ***

*** ¿Es lo qué quieres, Sakura?, que entre en ti, que te posea?. ***

*** Mmm, sii. . . ***

El rey sonrió travieso, el tenía otros planes. Así, introdujo su pene, si, pero en la boca de la chiquilla.

*** Hermano no, no seas malo. . . ***

*** Anda, demuéstrame cuánto me deseas, cuánto me necesitas. ***

Sakura quiso alejarse, sorprendida y molesta porque su hermano solo quería jugar cuando ella ya no podía soportar el fuego en su interior.

Pero él la sujetó suavemente de la nuca, volviendo a introducir su duro miembro en la boquita de la princesa, quien gimió suavemente, esforzándose por recibir aquel pedazo de carne.

La joven lamió y succionó, recorriendo la virilidad de su hermano en su total longitud, casi con devoción. Es verdad, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Luego, se concentró por completo en las esferas que sostenían el pene de su hermano, delineándolas con la lengua, succionándolas casi con desesperación cuando el placer recorría su cuerpo, pues ella misma se frotaba el clítoris, masturbándose ahí, de rodillas frente al rey.

Esta visión enloqueció al muchacho, quien tomó a Sakura, recostándola rápidamente sobre el lecho real, posándose encima de ella, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo grande y fuerte, comparado con el de ella, pequeña y frágil.

*** Ahhh, hermano!. ***

Toya no necesitaba estimular más a la joven, la princesa estaba tan mojada y él la deseaba con desesperación que simplemente guió su pene a la flor intima de su pequeña hermana, penetrando poco a poco pero sin retroceder.

Ambos hermanos, gimiendo al unísono, miraban la unión de sus sexos. . . era perfecta la forma en que se complementaban.

La vagina de Sakura se amoldaba al grueso miembro del rey, cuyas caderas se mecían rápidamente y con fuerza, deleitándose con el calor que la chiquilla le regalaba.

Dios, estaba tan mojada y le apretaba el pene. . . deliciosamente.

*** Te amo, Sakura. Di que me amas tu también. ***

Le susurró él al oído, sin dejar de bombear un solo momento.

*** O-onii-chan, yo. . . aahhh. . . ***

Las palabras de la princesa fueron reemplazadas por un fuerte gemido, pues se estremeció ante el gozo que le recorría el cuerpo, retorciéndose y gimiendo presa del éxtasis.

Más Toya no dejaba de embestirla, a veces suave y cariñoso, otras más fuerte y rápido, haciéndola subir al cielo con cada orgasmo que en ella sembraba y bajar a la tierra, tan solo para seguirla penetrando hasta llenarla nuevamente de placer.

Su hermana era tan estrecha y suave. . . tan calida. El rey no pudo evitar perder el control y rendirse ante el placer.

La joven se arqueó con fuerza. Con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo ya sin importarle nada más, recibió el delicioso orgasmo producido por su propio hermano; su clímax fue intenso y la dejó completamente agotada sobre el lecho real.

Era hermoso sentir las fuertes pulsaciones en su vagina, mientras su majestad seguía embistiéndola, era cómo si él no quisiera que su éxtasis terminara.

*** Ahh, Sakura, te amo, te amo. . . ***

Le decía él, justo en medio de su clímax.

La suave piel de su hermana lo retenía con fuerza, estimulándolo, no pudo más. . . Toya apretó ojos y dientes, disfrutando de esos breves instantes en que eyaculaba en la calida intimidad de la princesa, dejando su semilla en ella.

El rey se dejó caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la jovencita, aun dentro de ella, penetrándola suavemente.

*** Yo también te amo, onii-chan. ***

Fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de la chica, correspondiendo el pecado, correspondiendo al sentimiento de amor.

El moreno la miró fijamente, Sakura era todo para él y no dejaría que ese chiquillo se la quitara.

*** Eres mía!. *** _Le dijo, sujetándola con fuerza._ *** Tan mía. ***

El muchacho la besó nuevamente, intoxicándola con su ágil lengua.

A Toya no le preocupaba realmente lo que la gente del reino de Clow pensara, todos amaban a la princesa, en cuanto a él, al rey lo respetaban por ser un gobernante justo. Su amor prohibido no era gran problema.

_""Protegerla, yo solo quiero protegerla y amarla por lo que me resta de vida.""_

Pensaba el moreno al tiempo en que abrazaba a su hermana para compartir el sueño.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la princesa; eso había sido tan hermoso.

Shaoran sostuvo entre sus brazos a la princesa antes de que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo. Sakura estaba roja y caliente, aunque una linda sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

*** Creo que tiene fiebre.***

Shaoran estaba preocupado, no quería ni pensar en que le pasara algo a la princesa. Le había prometido al rey que él cuidaría de ella. . . no podía defraudar a su majestad.

*** Si, pero parece que recuperó un recuerdo muy bonito. ***

Fai sonrió, acomodándole un mechón de cabello a la jovencita.

Y Sakura, entre sueños, solo deseaba regresar cuanto antes a su mundo y poder hacer el amor con su amado hermano. . . una vez más.

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uno más de los hermanos. No pude resistir la tentación, gomen na T_T.

Este anime es muy bueno, aunque no causó tanto impacto en mi cómo CCSakura.

¿Por qué Toya y Sakura?. Pues a pesar de que Yukito siempre esta con Toya, son muy sospechosos los celos del rey, no parecen celos de hermano, al menos yo lo veo así, por eso lo relaciono amorosamente con la jovencita.

OJO. Esto es amor filial; no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de él, esto solo es una historia ficticia que no debe pasar más allá de la simple lectura.

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de _**"Fallen Angel".**_

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Mayo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
